An Affair
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: YUNJAE ONESHOT!/- Seseorang yang hadir dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang tak seharusnya kucintai. Tidak, tidak seharusnya. Bahkan jika aku mengatakan rasanya sangat sakit sampai aku ingin mati. Harusnya aku tak mencintaimu. Sayangnya aku tak bisa -/YAOI/NC/DLDR/RNR


**An Affair (I believe that I love You)**

**YUNJAE OneShot**

By: Kim Eun Seob

Fb: Mirna Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaseob

Bbm: 799413ec

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

YUNJAE/YAOI/NC 21+/ROMANCE/Don't like Don't read! READ & REVIEW!

SORRY FOR TYPOS/ THIS IS MINE!

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

.

.

.

...

"KIM JAEJOONG CEPAT TANGKAP TANGANKU!" pekik seorang namja bermata musang yang menggunakan seragam kepolisian Seoul. Jung Yunho sedang mengulurkan tangannya kebawah jurang, mengulurkannya tepat didepan wajah seorang namja cantik yang terlihat hampir tak sadarkan diri dengan sebelah tangan yang tetap menggenggam ranting kayu yang juga hampir patah. Keputusasaan mendera namja cantik yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu. Bahkan dia sudah pasrah jika tubuh ringkihnya yang menggantung bebas dijurang tebing tinggi itu jatuh menghantam bebatuan dibawah sana.

"JUNG YUNHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU JUGA BISA TERJATUH BODOH! DIA TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT HANYA KARENA KAU MENGGENGGAM TANGANNYA! KALIAN AKAN MATI BERSAMA?! HAH?!" pekik namja berseragam polisi lainnya dengan name tag Yoochun Park. Bahkan dia dan beberapa anggota kepolisian lain mulai menarik paksa tubuh Yunho.

"ANDWAE! LEPASKAN AKU! JAE! CEPATLAH BODOH!" pekik Yunho lagi terdengar membentak dengan air mata dan ingus yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Yunhhhh" lirih Jaejoong saat badannya terombang-ambing karena tiupan angin yang menghantam tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin sulit bertahan. "Gwencana" senyumnya memilukan hati Yunho yang semakin teriris perih.

"ANDWAE! ANDWAEEEEE!" tubuh Yunho berhasil diseret kembali menjauh dari jurang setelah matanya menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang melayang menjauh dari jurang.

"Saranghae" ucap Jaejoong yang masih terdengar Yunho.

- Seseorang yang hadir dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang tak seharusnya kucintai. Tidak, tidak seharusnya. Bahkan jika aku mengatakan rasanya sangat sakit sampai aku ingin mati. Harusnya aku tak mencintaimu. Sayangnya aku tak bisa -

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho! Selamat sudah menjadi bagian dari kami" seru Yoochun saat sahabatnya Yunho akhirnya ditrima di kepolisian Seoul. Bahkan Yunho harus bolak balik kantor 2 tahun belakangan, dan jerih payahnya berhasil.

"Ah gomapseumnida. Gomapseumnida" Yunho membungkuk hormat pada polisi-polisi lain yang tadi juga memberinya selamat.

"Eh Jaejoong? Woaaahhh kau menemani Yunho juga?" kaget Yoochun saat melihat sahabat kecil Yunho juga masuk kedalam kantor membawa buket bunga ucapan selamat.

"CHUKKAE YUUUUNNNN!" pekik Jaejoong dan memberikan buket bunga pada Yunho.

"Gomawo Jae... Kau tidak kuliah?" heran Yunho setelah melihat jam dinding kantor.

"Aku bolos heee" kikik Jaejoong santai.

"Aigoo hanya karena Yunho kau rela bolos. Dasar aneh. Kalian sudah seperti pasangan suami istri tapi masih tidak pacaran juga" sindir Yoochun yang membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah malu.

"Kami lebih cocok berteman Chun" ujar Yunho sambil membereskan meja kerjanya. Tak sadar jika ucapannya membuat Jaejoong menghela napas panjang diam-diam.

"Ah kalau begitu aku kembali kekampus saja. Selamat bertugas pak!" Jaejoong memberi hormat dengan tangan didahinya, membuat beberapa polisi terkikik geli karena tingkah imutnya.

"Hati-hati Jae" pekik Yoochun.

"Yun! Boleh minta nomor ponsel Jaejoong?" seru seorang polisi yang mendapat geplakan keras dari Yoochun.

"Shim Changmin! Apa perlu aku mengadu pada Kyuhyunmu?" geram Yoochun.

"YAK!" gertak Changmin yang diabaikan oleh Yoochun yang pergi menuju ruang sekretaris. Ya, Yoochun adalah sekretaris kepolisian Seoul.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa Jae?" tegur Mrs. Kim yang melihat Jaejoong subuh-subuh begini sudah berkutat didapur. "Kue tart?" heran Mrs. Kim.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Yunho eomma ya... Lihat! Bagus tidak?" Jaejoong mengangkat tart ulang tahun buatannya tinggi-tinggi dihadapan eommanya yang tersenyum dan memgangguk mengiyakan.

"Aigoo bahkan eomma tergiur untuk mencicipinya" goda Mrs. Kim yang membuat Jaejoong langsung manyun.

"Jatah eomma 3 bulan lagi. Tunggu saja kejutan dariku" elak Jaejoong yang langsung menjauhkan tart Yunho dari eommanya. "Nah, aku ganti baju dulu lalu pergi memberikan kue ini kerumah Yunho" serunya senang dan langsung meninggalkan sang eomma menuju kamarnya.

"Aiissshhh Yunho terus" gerutu Mrs. Kim.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartment Yunho, meski ber-password namun Jaejoong sangat hapal password apartment Yunho.

SRAK

"A-" Jaejoong terkejut saat tartnya dirampas tiba-tiba.

"SIAPA AHRA YA?" pekik Yunho dari dalam kamar.

"HANYA TUKANG ANTAR KUE ULANG TAHUNMU! CEPAT MANDI! KAU BAU SPERMA" pekik yeoja bernama Ahra yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasih ah tepatnya calon istri Yunho. Lalu Ahra mendorong Jaejoong keluar apartment Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga dengan ancamanku? Aku tidak main-main Jae! Aku akan menghancurkan kau dan keluargamu jika kau terus seperti ini! Apa kau mau Yunho kembali hidup sulit? Pulanglah!" gertak Ahra dengan pekikkan tertahan.

"Ta- tapi Ahra ya. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Yunho. Tidak bisa-"

"Kubilang jangan ya jangan. Sudah cukup kemarin aku memergokimu 'bercinta' dengan Yunho. Aku masih dapat menahan emosiku karena waktu itu Yunho hanya mabuk berat. Jadi-" Ahra menghela napas panjang mencegah emosinya yang akan meledak. "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa Yunho akan mengingat malam pertamamu yang menjijikan itu" sinis Ahra yang sungguh menusuk tepat ke jantung Jaejoong.

"Mianhae. Kalau begitu sampaikan saja salamku pada-"

"Aku harap kau tidak menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi didepanku"

DEG

"N- ne mianhae. Kalau begitu aku pu-"

BRAK

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat pintu apartement Yunho ditutup keras. Secepat mungkin Jaejoong menghapus air matanya yang terjun bebas. Berjalan gontai dan menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya menjauhi gedung apartment Yunho. Sakit memang, mengingat semua yang dituduhkan Ahra adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Yunhhh hiks..."

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Tunggu sebentar!" pekik Mrs. Kim saat mendengar bunyi bel didepan rumahnya.

CKLEK

"Aigooo Yunho. Kukira siapa aiissshhhh ayo masuk" seru Mrs. Kim yang membiarkan Yunho masuk kerumah dan sedangkan dia sendiri mencuci piring didapur.

Yunho memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Kim itu yang tidak terlalu besar namun selalu berhasil membuat Yunho merasa nyaman berdiam lama-lama disana. Cerewet nyonya Kim juga tak jauh beda dengan cerewet eommanya di kampung halaman.

Tak lama kemudian, Mrs. Kim datang membawakan cookies buatan Jaejoong dan teh hijau hangat untuk Yunho yang duduk santai dilantai didepan TV.

"Sudah lama juga kau tidak kemari Yun. Coba ahjumma hitung" Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Mrs. Kim yang menurun pada Jaejoong. "OMO! SUDAH DUA TAHUN? AIGOOO".

"Ayolah ahjumma, seingatku seminggu yang lalu aku masih main kemari. Ck" decak Yunho.

"Bagaimana dikantor polisi? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang melihat tayangan dilayar TV miliknya.

"Lumayan. Hanya sekarang aku mulai sering berkelahi ahahaaaa penjahat-penjahat itu benar-benar aiisshhhh"

"Seperti appanya Jaejoong yang selalu berhasil kabur ya? Ahahaaa untung dia sudah meninggal. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan memgajakmu bekerja sama agar dia terus bebas. Ahahaaa" tawa Mrs. Kim yang terdengar hambar ditelinga Yunho.

"Ahjumma..."

"Sudah sudah jangan dipikirkan. Kenyataan jugakan. Ahahaaa. Ayo dimakan cookies buatan uri Jaejoongie" seru Mrs. Kim. Mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut, Yunho kembali ingat pada tujuannya ke rumah Kim.

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanyanya.

"Dia pergi bersama teman-temannya ke Jeju. Katanya sih acara kampus" jawab Mrs. Kim yang terus menatap layar TV didepannya.

"Jeju?" sontak Yunho kaget. Tumben Jaejoong tidak memberitahunya. Yah, sebenarnya karena menghilangnya Jaejoong satu minggu ini yang membuatnya bingung. Bahkan sms pun tak dibalas oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Tumben kau tidak tahu. Biasanya kau selalu nomor satu" desah Mrs. Kim.

"Eunggg Jaejoong juga tak menghubungiku beberapa minggu ini" Yunho mengarahkan pembicaraan untuk mengorek informasi.

"Jaejoong ke Jeju 2 hari yang lalu. Tentang dia yang tidak menghubungimu, kemarin dia menjual ponselnya agar bisa ikut kegiatan kampusnya. Aigooo anak itu. Selalu menyusahkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu apa gunanya ahjumma bekerja" desah Mrs. Kim kecewa. Tak sadar jika namja disebelahnya tak mendengarkannya dengan benar lagi.

"Eunnggg ini undangan pernikahanku dengan Ahra. Aku ingin Jaejoong memilihkan yang pas. Habisnya Ahra menyuruhku memilih. Yeoja itu, jelas-jelas aku tidak punya selera yang bagus hahaaa" ujar Yunho sambil memberikan beberapa contoh undangan pada Mrs. Kim.

"Ah ya, kalau begitu nanti akan ahjumma berikan pada Jaejoong".

"Gomawo ahjumma. Aku pulang dulu ne. Maklum pegawai baru. Tugasku banyak sekali. Anyyeong" Yunho pun keluar dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Mrs. Kim yang mendesah malas.

SRAK

Yeoja paruh baya itu membuang asal contoh undangan Yunho kedalam yong sampah.

"Eomma?" panggil Jaejoong lirih.

"Aisshhh dia sudah pergi. Tenanglah. Kembali kekamarmu. Kau kan masih sakit" pekik Mrs. Kim kesal yang melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong keluar dari balik pintu kamar. Namun Jaejoong langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aku ingin nonton" manja Jaejoong.

"Ne ne ne. Kau memang tidak pernah mendengarkan eommamu ini" kesal Mrs. Kim yang langsung membantu Jaejoong berbaring didepan TV. Lalu kembali yeoja itu mengompres anaknya.

"Apa dia menyakitimu lagi sampai kau bersembunyi begini?"

"Anni... aku hanya sedang tidak ingin melihatnya. Hmmm" Jaejoong menjawab eommanya dengan suara seadanya. Mrs. Kim menghela napas malas melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum kecut setelah keluar dari pekarangan rumah Jaejoong. Jelas-jelas dia melihat semua sepatu Jaejoong tersusun rapi di rak sepatu belakang pintu. Bukannya bermaksud menghapal sepatu Jaejoong, hanya saja Jaejoong sangat sering memakai sepatu yang sama dalam seminggu sebelum dicuci dan menggunakan sepatu yang lain. Apalagi sepatu Jaejoong hanya ada tiga. Yunho tahu Jaejoong tak pergi kemana-mana. Cukup memberitahu Yunho bahwa namja cantik itu tengah memghindarinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya Yunho malah dikejutkan dengan Jaejoong yang diseret kekantor polisi bersama temannya Junsu. Tangannya diborgol karena dilaporkan ikut andil dalam kerusuhan gangster beberapa minggu yang lalu. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong selesai diinterogasi oleh temannya, Yunho langsung menyeret Jaejoong menuju kedai disamping kantor.

"Woaaa kau mengajakku minum? Choaaaa" seru Jaejoong yang langsung menyambar soju yang memang sudah ada dimeja. Namun dengan cepat Yunho menjauhkan soju itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

SRET

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat terpana dan luluh saat tangan Yunho membersihkan luka robek disudut bibir dan pelipisnya akibat hantaman teman-teman Yunho saat Jaejoong dan Junsu berusaha kabur dari kejaran polisi.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat tak ada aku eoh? Apa begini caramu melampiaskan kekesalanmu?" gerutu Yunho dengan tangan yang masih berkutat dengan luka-luka Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap datar tisu basah yang digunakan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya wajahmu jika kau terus begini" desah Yunho yang menatap miris wajah penuh luka Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengajakmu" balas Jaejoong datar.

"Kau ini aiissshhh jangan bicara begitu. Aku polisi sekarang. Aku tidak akan bisa membantumu lagi jika kau terus membuat onar" geram Yunho.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membantuku Jung shi. Anggap saja kau tidak mengenalku" ujar Jaejoong yang beranjak pergi.

SRET

Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. "Apa salahku? Bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun seperti biasa. Kau juga menghindariku dan bicara seperti tadi. Kau yakin kita baik-baik saja?" gertak Yunho tak sabar. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu sedangkan kau tidak pernah sekalipun kecuali jika aku mengingatkan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi sesuka hatiku selayaknya temanmu yang lain sedangkan kau boleh?" sontak Yunho terdiam saat pertanyaan menyeramkan itu terlontar dari bibir chery Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

"Karena kau mencintaiku!" kali ini Jaejoong yang membeku ditempat. Yunho menatap miris punggung bergetar Jaejoong. Didekapnya tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Mencoba merasakan getaran tubuh namja cantik itu yang tengah terisak.

"Karena kau mencintaiku, kau tidak boleh jauh dariku"

SRAK

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkan Yunho lalu menatap mata musang itu. "Itu urusanku. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Bukankah kau akan menikah Jung shi. Jaga mulutmu sebelum calon istrimu membuatmu jatuh miskin lagi. Kita teman, sekarang tidak lagi" Jaejoong kali ini melangkah pasti menjauhi Yunho yang terus berteriak.

"Jika kau tidak ke apartmentku malam ini. Kupastikan aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu ke apartmentku. YAK! KIM JAEJOONG! SHIT!" umpatnya gerah saat Jaejoong malah menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam tiba dan Jaejoong dilanda kebingungan. Dia bingung antara pulang kerumah atau ke apartment Yunho. Namun berapa kalipun dia berdiam untuk berpikir, logikanya akan memohon untuk pulang kerumah. "Lupakan Jae lupakan" perintahnya pada diri sendiri.

Jaejoong berjalan dan tanpa sadar rumahnya sudah didepan mata. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya saat akan membuka pagar kayu rumahnya.

"Waww jam 11 malam begini baru pulang Jae? Darimana saja kau eoh?" sindir Yunho yang sudah menunggu Jaejoong pulang sejak sore setelah dia pulang kerja. Namun Jaejoong tidak perduli dan langsung membuka pagar rumahnya hingga...

SRET

"MMMPPPP" Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat Yunho menutup mulutnya kuat dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil dinas milik Yoochun yang dipinjaminya.

BRAK

"APA-APAAN INI?!" pekik Jaejoong tak terima saat Yunho mulai mengendarai mobil itu. Namun berkali-kalipun Jaejoong mengamuk dan mengumpat, Yunho tak akan menjawab.

Setibanya di dalam apartment Yunho, Jaejoong terduduk lemas dilantai marmer apartment pemberian Ahra itu. Tubuh Jaejoong penuh keringat dan tampak pucat hingga membuar Yunho semakin khawatir.

"Lihat! Apa ini yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?" gerutu Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong bridal style menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong tak sanggup memberontak lagi saat tubuhnya sudah berbaring nyaman dikasur empuk milik Yunho.

Segera Yunho menyelimuti Jaejoong hingga dada. Dielusnya dahi Jaejoong dengan sapu tangannya. Berkali-kali berdecak saat melihat air mata yang keluar dari wajah Jaejoong. "Dimana yang sakit eoh? Katakan padaku, jangan bisanya hanya menangis saja. Dasar manja" kesalnya.

"Hiks..." Jaejoong menangis sambil tangannya menunjuk perutnya. Sontak membuat Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan Jaejoong semakin menangis kencang dibuatnya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku ambil kimbab yang ku pesan tadi sore sebelum menjemputmu tadi" dan Yunho pun meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju dapur. Sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk menggerutui dan mengumpat perutnya yang tengah kelaparan.

"Hiks... jinca! Kau memalukan hiks... cacing sialan hiks...hiks..." umpatnya menatap perutnya miris. "Appo hiks..." dia mengelus perutnya sekarang.

"Eeiiii berhenti mengumpat. Ini makanlah sampai kenyang" seru Yunho sambil duduk kembali ditepian ranjang dekat Jaejoong. Dibantunya Jaejoong duduk bersandar.

"Go- gomawo hiks..."

"Aigooo baboya? Cepat makan!".

Setelahnya hanya terdengar decak mulut Jaejoong yang sibuk melahap kimbab. Sedangkan Yunho? Namja itu sudah tertidur pulas disamping Jaejoong dengan mulut terbuka. Tentunya mampu mengocok perut namja cantik itu. Setelah selesai mengisi perutnya, Jaejoong minum dan tertidur menyusul Yunho.

.

.

.

"Enngghhhh" lenguhan terdengar dodalam kamar Yunho. Jaejoong baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan mengerjap-ngerjap imut saat melihat sepasang mata musang yang tengah menatapnya intens.

CHUP

"Aku ke kantor dulu ne. Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Jadi tetap disini, siapkan makan siang karena aku akan pulang lebih awal. Tentang eommamu, aku sudah ijin menyanderamu satu minggu ini" Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membatu akibat ulah Yunho.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Aku pulaaang" seru Yunho saat memasuki apartment-nya. Namun hening dalam rumah membuatnya waa-was. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat menuju kamar dan kosong. Ya, isi rumahnya kosong.

"JAE!" pekiknya kaget saat seorang namja cantik masuk kedalam apartmentnya.

"JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

"Hahahaaaa mianhae hahaaaa kau aisss jinca ahahaaaa" Yunho tertawa geli sambil meremas perutnya karena mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Sialan kau Yun! Aku terkena apes kau malah tertawa? Aaarrrggghh" geram Jaejoong sambil menggigit geram bibimbab buatannya karena kesal pada Yunho.

"Hahaaa mian mian kau sih hahaaaa baboya? Hahaaaa"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau mengganti password pintumu? Aaarrrgghhh ara ara teruslah tertawa. Aku keluar mencari bahan makanan untuk memasakkanmu, tapi kau menertawakanku sekarang? Ara arasseo. Aku pergi" geram Jaejoong dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya di meja makan.

"Ups" Yunho sibuk menahan tawa agar bisa menahan Jaejoong pergi. Tergopoh-gopoh dia mengejar Jaejoong.

SRET

Jaejoong menatap Yunho malas karena Yunho menarik lengannya dan Yunho masih saja tertawa dihadapannya.

"Sumpah aku tidak akan menertawakan hal tadi lagi. Mianhae eoh?" Yunho mengangkat tangannya tanda dia serius. Jaejoongpun mengangguk. Yunhopun kembali membawa Jaejoong ke meja makan. Keduanyapun kembali berkutat dengan makan siang mereka.

"Jae?"

"Eung?"

"Boleh minta ijin?"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung.

"Aku- aku- aku ingin menyelesaikan tawaku dikamar mandi!" seru Yunho cepat dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya.

"YAK!" Jaejoongpun ikut Yunho berlari dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "Aku dikejar anjing tetangga karena aku menggemaskan, bukan karena aku jahat! YAK! BERHENTI TERTAWA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU! JUNG YUNHO AAARRRSSSSS" Jaejoong menggerutu kesal.

CKLEK

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

SRET

BRAK

"Ma- mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut saat Yunho menyeretnya masuk kesalam kamar mandi.

"SAATNYA MANDIIIIII" seru Yunho senang yang membuat Jaejoong shock.

.

.

.

"Yak! Keras sedikit Jae! Aku bukan anak anjing yang mengejarmu tadi yang harus kau gosok bulunya pelan-pelan. Punggungku gatal Jae. Gosok keras sedikit!" pekik Yunho gemas dengan tubuh telanjang yang membelakangi Jaejoong. Yunho sudah memasukkan setengah tubuhnya dalam bathup, jadi Jaejoong yang masih berbaju lengkap, masih aman.

"Cerewet sekali sih. Ne ne ne!" balas Jaejoong ikut memekik. Tangannya mulai menggosok punggung Yunho keras.

"Jae?"

"Wae?" jawab Jaejoong dengan tetap menggosok tubuh Yunho.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mencintaiku" pertanyaan Yunjo sukses membuat Jaejoong bungkam dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya ditubuh Yunho.

DEG

"Tidak tahu Yun" Jaejoong kembali menggosok punggung Yunho.

SRET

Yunho membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong dan menggenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menahan napas karena jika Yunho bergerak lagi, mungkin junior Yunho yang besar itu akan keluar dari air sabun dalam bathup.

"Ekhem jangan banyak bergerak" ujar Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho malah memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong intens. Yunho bersyukur karena dihadiahi seorang teman yang mencintainya dan selalu memperhatikannya seperti Jaejoong. Andai dia lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil, mungkin Ahra tak akan mengusik hatinya. Dia sadar ini salah, dia bahkan pernah bermimpi menyetubuhi Jaejoong. Mungkin dia egois, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap kembali pada namja cantik ini? Dia bahkan akan mencari-cari Jaejoong jika dua jam saja namja cantik itu menghilang. Seperti kemarin. Mungkin Jaejoong akan berlonjak kegirangan jika tahu betapa gilanya Yunho saat Jaejoong tak menjawab panggilan bahkan pesannya. Yunho sampai harus menunggui Jaejoong dirumah bahkan universitas, tapi hatinya pilu saat menemukan namja cantiknya(?) dalam keadaan mengenaskan dikantor polisi.

Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai tanpa sadar bibir hatinya kembali meraup bibir cherry Jaejoong yang mengatup rapat. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong juga menikmati pijatan lembut dari bibir hati Yunho dibibirnya. Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat setelah Yunho melepaskan tautan itu dan kembali menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Aku menginginkanmu Jae" pernyataan yang kontan membuat Jaejoong shock bukan main.

.

.

.

**WARNING! NC!**

"YUUUNNNNHHH Ahhhh" jerit Jaejoong saat spermanya menyembur dalam mulut Yunho. Yunho dengan tanpa rasa jijik menelan semua cairan Jaejoong. Baginya semua yang ada dalam tubuh Jaejoong terasa manis. Jaejoong menghela napas memburu dengan tubuh telanjang bulat, terlentang pasrah diatas king bed size Yunho yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

"Kau siap Jae?" tanya Yunho saat melumuri juniornya dengan lube yang memang sudah ada karena sering dia gunakan saat bersama Ahra.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terduduk cepat. Dia terongat malam pertamanya dengan Yunho yang terasa amat sangat menyakitkan. Waktu itu Yunho bahkan belum menyentuh sweetspot Jaejoong dan Ahra datang, hingga yang Jaejoong rasakan hanya sakit yang membakar hole nya. Dia jadi agak takut kalau-kalau Yunho tak mampu memberikan arti nikmat seks itu.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho dengan mencoba mendekati Jaejoong dan menempelkan juniornya dijunior Jaejoong yang kembali tegang.

"A- aku takut Yun. Ba- bagaimana dengan Ahra?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Yunho tak berkutik. "Hiks mianhae...".

"Sssstttt" Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukkannya. Menenangkan namja cantik itu dari tangisan. "Ahra tak akan tahu. Meski kita tengah berselingkuh dibelakangnya, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa saat ini yang aku lihat dan kuinginkan hanya kau. Tidakkah kau menginginkannya?" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang sembab dan menciumi kedua mata itu.

"Hiks... a- aku siap Yun" angguk Jaejoong.

"Berbaringlah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat agar kau tidak terlalu kesakitan".

Jaejoong menurut dan berbaring lagi dibawah Yunho. Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, menciumi bibir cherry itu lagi dengan tangan kirinya yang mengarahkan juniornya pada hole Jaejoong.

"Akh!" pekik Jaejoong kaget karena akhirnya rasa sakit di hole nya datang lagi saat Yunho mencoba memasukkan juniornya.

"Ssshhh sedikit lahgih Jaeh"

"AKH!" pekik keduanya saat junior Yunho akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya dalam hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Air mata merembes keluar dari sela-sela sudut matanya.

"Aku mulai Jae. Pastikan kau mendesahkan namaku jika kenikmatan itu mulai menderamu"

"Hiks" Jaejoong hanya mampu memgangguk pelan dibahu Yunho.

"Akh appo akh akh akh hiks akh ekh ekh akh hiks hentikan akh akh sakit akh akh hiks jebal hiks" jerit Jaejoong tak terbendung lagi saat Yunho menggenjot lubangnya kasar. Sakit menderanya, Yunho sudah lupa janjinya akan melakukannya pelan-pelan.

"Sabar Jae akh inih ennggg ough Jaeh nikmath akh akh akh"

"YUNHO AKH" Jaejoong melambung tinggi saat junior Yunho menumbuk sesuatu didalam holenya. Membuat pandangannya memutih dan hasrat yang meminta lebih.

"Disinih Jaeh hah? Akh akh akh ini terlalu nikmat Jaeh akh akh akh ku bisah gilah akh akh akh"

"Yunho akh akh akh lebih cepat akh akh akh disanah yak akh ough Yunhohh akh akh akh aku tidak tahanhhh akh akh akh" Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah keras saat di merasakan sesuatu mengimpul lagi didaerah selatannya, dia akan orgasme lagi. Dia tahu itu.

"Bersamah Jaeh akh" Yunho menggenjot hole Jaejoong lebih keras dan kasar hingga mereka berdua kelimpungan menahan nikmat.

"ARRGGKKHHH" pekik keduanya saat orgasme mendatangi mereka. Jaejoong menumpahkan spermanya membasahi dagu, dan dada mereka berdua. Sedangkan Yunho menumpahkan spermanya didalam hole Jaejoong.

"Menungginglah Jae" suruh Yunho yang membantu Jaejoong membalikkan badannya.

"Aku lelah Yunhh" erang Jaejoong lemah.

SRAK

"Yunnhhooh akh akh akh akh Yunhoh akh akh akh" dan saat itu juga Jaejoong harus bisa mengatasi nafsu Yunho yang menggunung atas tubuhnya. Bahkan hingga menjelang malam, barulah Yunho menghentikan aksinya.

.

.

.

"Eunnghhh aku masih lelah Yunnhhh" erang Jaejoong yang masih bergelung lemas dalam selimut saat Yunho membangunkannya.

"Kita harus makan malam dulu Jae. Ayo!" Yunho menggendong Jaejoong bridal style menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan Jaejoong sepelan mungkin dimeja makan. Yunho bisa melihat bekas darah diselimutnya yang menggulung tubuh Jaejoong sekarang. Ohhh tidak, dia mulai sulit melepaskan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Biar kusuapi ne?" ujar Yunho yang mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Saranghae" ucapan Yunho ini sukses membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Jangan main-main Yun"

"Apa aku harus menggenjot hole mu lagi agar kauendengarkannya dalam tiap desahanku?"

PLAK

"AWW YAK appo!" pekik Yunho meringis karena geplakan tangan Jaejoong dikepalanya. Namun dia kembali terkekeh geli saat melihat Jaejoong menutup wajah memerah malunya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pernyataan cintaku?" rengut Yunho.

CHUP

"Tanpa menjawabnya, kau sudah tahu hatiku Yun" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum sambil meringis karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"Jja! Makan yang banyak. Karena besok aku akan minta jatahku lagi" ujar Yunho sambil menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Ne, besok aku akan masakkanmu banyak jatah makanan" balas Jaejoong.

"Bukan itu sayaaaannggg" Yunho menarik hidung bangir Jaejoong gemas hingga Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Jatah sex maksudnya" seringainya.

"YAK!"

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan ini dihabiskan Jaejoong dengan melayani Yunho. Melayani semua hal yang membuat bibir hati itu tersenyum. Jaejoong bersyukur karena Ahra ternyata tengah mengurus perusahaan di Jepang, jadi Jaejoong bebas berbahagia bersama Yunho.

Hingga hari terkutuk itu datang. Jaejoong tak sengaja terlibat tawuran sengit antar mahasiswa. Saat dia dibekap dan dibawa oleh beberapa orang berseragam hitam dalam ketidaksadarannya. Dia berharap itu Yunho yang menyelamatkannya. Namun, ternyata dugaannya salah, bahkan terlalu mengerikan dari sekedar kata salah.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma aku akan mencari Jaejoong sampai ketemu. Ahjumma jangan panik ne. Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku" Yunho memeluk Mrs. Kim erat. Yeoja itu terus menangis semenjak menghilangnya Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho sudah mengerahkan pasukkannya agar mencari Jaejoong beberapa hari ini, namun namja cantik itu tidak juga ditemukan.

"Dia sedang hamil Yun hiks... selamatkan dia dan anakmu hiks" pernyataan yang sukses menohok hati Yunho. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya? Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

Drrtttt Drrttt

"Wae?" jawab Yunho setelah meminta ijin Mrs. Kim untuk mengangkat telpon.

"Kau gila hah? Kita akan menikah besok! Cepat pilih bajumu!" pekik Ahra frustasi karena Yunho tampak tak lagi perduli dengan pernikahan mereka.

"Aku harus menemukan Jaejoong dulu. Tidakkah kau mengerti?!" geram Yunho.

"Aku pastikan dia kembali jika kita sudah menikah" ucap Ahra menyeringai.

"Ahra? Kau- apa ini perbuatanmu? HAH? DIMANA JAEJOONG?!" Yunho bergegas masuk dalam mobilnya dan langsung bergegas menuju Ahra yang mungkin sedang dibutik tempat mereka akan fitting baju pernikahan.

"Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak menikahiku Yun. Nyawa selingkuhanmu ada ditanganku" bangga Ahra.

"Aku akan menemuimu sekarang juga".

.

.

.

"Dimana Ahra?" tanya Yunho pada designer yang menyambutnya.

"Nona Go hanya menitipkan ini" ujarnya pada Yunho sambil memberikan kertas pada Yunho yang Yunho yakin itu adalah alamat. Segera Yunho mengambil ponselnya dimobil dan menghubungi orang kantor.

"Chun! Pergi ke xxx Jaejoong ada disana bersama Ahra! Jebal cepatlah!" mohon Yunho yang jujur terbesit ketakutan dihatinya.

.

.

.

"Hiks... Ahra jebal hiks... lepaskan aku hiks..." ujar Jaejoong yang kini terikat dikursi.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku masih berbaik hati memberimu makan bersama bayimu harammu iyu. Cih! Male pregnant menjijikan"

PLAK

Ahra menampar pipi Jaejoong yang membiru lebam bekas cakaran dan tamparan Ahra. Ahra tertawa puas melihat hasil karyanya diwajah Jaejoong.

"Tapi kali ini, aku tidak bisa mentolerir perbuatan Yunho. Dia bahkan mengundur pernikahan kami hanya demi kau. Kau harus mati Jae. ARRA?!"

PLAK

"Hiks... jebal jangan bunuh aku hiks... aku janji akan menjauhi Yunho hiks... bahkan menghilang dari kehidupannya" lirih Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku memang akan menghilangkanmu dari dunia ini Jae. Setelah ini, membusuklah di neraka" sontak Jaejoong kaget saat beberapa namja yang kemarin menyekapnya kini melepaskan ikatannya dan membawanya keluar dari gudang.

Cahaya matahari dan angin menerpa tubuh na'as Jaejoong. Matanya langsung membulat jetika melihat betapa sunyinya daerah itu sekarang. Bahkan tubuh Jaejoong kini diseret paksa menuju jurang tebing yang tinggi.

"ANDWAE! Ahra jebal jangan!" pekik Yunho saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah ditepian tebing. Bergerak sedikit saja, maka namja cantik itu akan mati. Yunho menatap lirih kemeja putih pemberiannya yang dipakai Jaejoong tampak lusuh dan terciprat darah.

"GO AHRA! MENJAUH DARI JAEJOONG ATAU KAMI AKAN MENEMBAKMU!" pekik Yoochun yang sudah mengangkat senjata hingga suruhan Ahra mulai melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kalian! Kemari atau dipenjara seumur hidup?" ancam Yoochun pada suruhan Ahra yang bergerak mundur menuju mereka.

"YAK! Kalian takut dengan polisi-polisi itu? Cih apa gunanya badan besar kalian?" ejek Ahra yang kini menggantikan tugas suruhannya untuk memegang Jaejoong yang tampak bergetar lemah karena menggigil demam.

"Kau mau mengucapkan goodbye pada selingkuhanmu ini Jung Yunho?" Ahra menyeringai.

"Ahra! Jangan bergerak kumohon. Kita ajan menikah besok. Jebal" mohon Yunho yang justru membuat hati Jaejoong berdenyut pedih.

"Aku tidak yakin jika mengingat namja ini hamil" sinis Ahra.

"Mwo?!" sontak polisi kawanan Yunho memekik kaget. Bingung karena ada namja hamil.

"Ahra?" Yunho kembali mencoba meyakinkan Ahra, namun yeoja itu tampaknya sudah gila. Mata Yunho membulat saat Ahra dengan mudah mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke jurang.

"AHRAAAAAAA!" pekik Yunho kalap dan langsung berlari mengejar yeoja itu yang hanya tersenuum mengejek.

BUGH

Satu pukulan telak dari Yunho, sukses membuat Ahra pingsan. Polisi yang lain sibuk menggotong Ahra dan kawanannya menuju mobil polisi. Sedangkan Yoochun sibuk menghalangi Yunho yang mencoba terjun menggunakan tali seadanya yang membuat Yoochun memgerang menahan berat tubuh Yunho, takut-takut Yunho jatuh.

Yunho menangis melihat Jaejoong bergelantungan dengan memegang ranting kayu dekat tebing. Yunho hampir gila saat melihat apa yang tersaji dibawah tebing. Lautan luas yang akan memakan tubuh Jaejoong. Jelas Jaejoong tak pandai berenang dan itu membuat Yunho takut.

"Jae! Kau dengar aku?! Pegang tanganku sekarang jebaaalll" Yunho mencoba menggapai tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga menggapai tangan Yunho dengan tangannya yang bebas, namun terlalu sulit menjangkaunya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, pertanda dia tidak sanggup lagi.

"KIM JAEJOONG CEPAT TANGKAP TANGANKU!" pekik seorang namja bermata musang yang menggunakan seragam kepolisian Seoul. Jung Yunho sedang mengulurkan tangannya kebawah jurang, mengulurkannya tepat didepan wajah seorang namja cantik yang terlihat hampir tak sadarkan diri dengan sebelah tangan yang tetap menggenggam ranting kayu yang juga hampir patah. Keputusasaan mendera namja cantik yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu. Bahkan dia sudah pasrah jika tubuh ringkihnya yang menggantung bebas dijurang tebing tinggi itu jatuh menghantam bebatuan dibawah sana.

"JUNG YUNHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU JUGA BISA TERJATUH BODOH! DIA TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT HANYA KARENA KAU MENGGENGGAM TANGANNYA! KALIAN AKAN MATI BERSAMA?! HAH?!" pekik namja berseragam polisi lainnya dengan name tag Yoochun Park. Bahkan dia dan beberapa anggota kepolisian lain mulai menarik paksa tubuh Yunho.

"ANDWAE! LEPASKAN AKU! JAE! CEPATLAH BODOH!" pekik Yunho lagi terdengar membentak dengan air mata dan ingus yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Yunhhhh" lirih Jaejoong saat badannya terombang-ambing karena tiupan angin yang menghantam tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin sulit bertahan. "Gwencana" senyumnya memilukan hati Yunho yang semakin teriris perih.

"ANDWAE! ANDWAEEEEE!" tubuh Yunho berhasil diseret kembali menjauh dari jurang setelah matanya menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang melayang menjauh dari jurang.

"Saranghae" ucap Jaejoong yang masih terdengar Yunho.

"ANDWAEEEEEE LEPASKAN AKU LEPASKAN!" pekik Yunho sambil melepaskan ikatan tali di tubuhnya dan membuat Yoochun kewalahan hingga Changmin datang berusaha menahan Yunho, namun terlambat.

Yunho sudah terjun kebawah mengikuti Jaejoong. Selanjutnya Yoochun dan Changmin bahkan tak melihat apapun dalam air dan mereka menyesali kelalaian mereka dalam menahan pasukannya, Jung Yunho.

"Inilah cinta hyung" Changmin menepuk pundak Yoochun. Yoochun tanpa sadar menangis.

"Segera kirim pasukan untuk menemukan jasad mereka" lirih Yoochun yang langsung mengajak Changmin meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian...**

TING TONG

CKLEK

"Ini ada titipan barang untuk anda"

"Ne gomawo" ujar Mrs. Kim dan langsung menutup pintu.

Segera saja dibukanya paket kiriman yang berupa kotak sebesar tv 14in itu. Ada kue ulang tahun, surat dan beberapa foto yang membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum hangat. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah membaca surat.

"Eomma... apa kabarmu disana? Aku, Yunho, Hoya dan Ren baik-baik saja disini. Hoya menanyakan halmoninya. Apa eomma sudah siap ke Jeju? Jika sudah, aku akan mengirimkan jemputan untukmu. Mian tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul. Aku hanya takut jika Ahra keluar sari penjara, dia akan mencelakai keluargaku. Aku juga mengirimkan beberapa foto Hoya dan baby Ren yang baru lahir. Benar-benar mirip kami berdua kan? Ahahaaa saranghae eomma. Saengil chukkahamnida..."

END...

Ini udah di upload di Fb, jadi kalo belum baca ya silakan dibaca.

Semoga semuanya suka...

Annyeoonnggg...


End file.
